Nene Tamayo
|hometown = Santa Fe, Romblon |occupation = Saleswoman |Currently = Winner |Place = 1st |TimesNominated = 1 (Week 11) |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |FacebookUserName = nenetamayoplamio |TwitterUserName = NeneTamayoP |InstagramUserName = nenetamayoplamio |Days = 112 |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 1}} Jennivev Tamayo y Santillan better known as is the winner of Pinoy Big Brother 1. She was best known for being a strong female in the house due to her ROTC experiences in the past earning the nickname "Commander Nene" among her fellow housemates. She was also iconic for being the first ever housemate to refuse Big Brother's commands. Being the owner and the master of the house, the housemates must follow all of Big Brother's commands. However, during their season's final week twist, she strongly stood up by her own belief as well as standing up on behalf of her fellow housemates when Big Brother commanded them to put all of their clothes in a garbage bin and burn it. Unbeknownst to them, it was just part of Big Brother's test during the Final Twist of the season. After spending 111 days inside the house, Nene landed as the grand winner dubbed as "The Big Winner" garnering 554,906 votes or 48.9% of total votes in the Big Night held at Clark Expo Amphitheater, Angeles City, Pampanga on December 10, 2005. She took home an overall grand prize worth ‎₱6,000,000 (approx. $115,000); including a house and lot worth ₱2 million, cash prize of ₱1 million, livelihood showcase worth ₱2 million and a brand-new Nissan Frontier Titanium. Biography Nene Tamayo hails from the province of Romblon and became a housemate at age 23. Inside the Big Brother house, she was best known as the dancing diva and the 'astig' (tough) housemate because of her past military background as an ROTC officer in University of the East, thus Kumander Nene (Commander Nene) was her popular tagname. Nene is also known as Nenegizer (alluding to Energizer batteries) because of her strong and long-lasting stamina; this was given during the dance marathon challenge of the housemates According to a mini-documentary aired during the 10th Anniversary of the series, she stated that her only mindset during her stay in the house was to show her best self and to prove she can do every tasks Big Brother give. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 1 Nominations History Post Big Brother during the series' 10th Anniversary Celebration in Pinoy Big Brother: 737.]] *She constantly make appearances in the succeeding seasons of Pinoy Big Brother due to her status as the first ever Big Winner. **Her latest appearance was during the tenth anniversary of the franchise during Pinoy Big Brother: 737 where she entered the house together with past winners as a guest of the PBB Big Ball that took place in the activity area. * Nene had second thoughts on building a career in show business, but she said if ever she would be given an opportunity, she wanted to become a newscaster and be part of ABS-CBN's news program, TV Patrol and indeed became the host of its segment Citizen Patrol. * She got married in 2007 and gave birth to a boy. *She left entertainment industry and started a food business called Nene Prime Foods together with her husband. It was featured in the morning talkshow, KrisTV in 2014. Trivia *Nene is the first ever Big Winner and the first female to do so in the history of Pinoy Big Brother. *Nene is the first ever housemate to have her Birthday occur in the PBB house. *Her victory on the first ever season of the series made her one of the icons in Pinoy Big Brother History. *So far, she is the first and only housemate from the Province of Romblon. *There were only 4 people who gave her a nomination point, Jason Gainza, Cassandra Ponti, Uma Khouny, and Rico Barrera. Category:Winners Category:Season 1 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants